A Fresh Start for the REAL Rachel - Chapter 1
by TequilaTopez
Summary: the is a AU Fic - Crossover Grey's and Glee - Rachel is broken but still puts up a facade. a slushy bath and glee insults are the last straw. Its time for her to move on. More inside. Rachel/OC Romance, Brittberry Friendship and SURPRISE IN-STORE.
1. A Fresh Start - Chapter 1

_**A Fresh Start for the REAL Rachel**_

 _This is a crossover between Grey's Anatomy and Glee. I Do Not own anything that all goes to Shonda Rhimes and Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. This story is completely AU._

 _I haven't planned this story out so I don't know how long it will be. I got the idea randomly :p_

 _I hope you enjoy it. R &R please. _

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry isn't the girl everyone thinks she is. The Rachel Berry in school is all an act / façade to keep people away and avoid being hurt. In all honesty the real Rachel is the total opposite to who she pretends to be. If only people took the time to actually get to know her but people in LIMA are fools.

Unfortunately no matter how many façades a person puts up or how strong the walls you build are, sometimes the toughest people can break when it all gets too much. Words and actions of those you call you friends and family can hit you with so much force and cause you to lose balance on the thin line you are already walking on.

Rachel already had so many cracks in her heart that a few more punches and it would be completely destroyed. Her fathers left her alone when she was 12 and as soon as she turned 16 they emancipated her. Her mother rejected and abandoned her for a brand new baby who was the child of Rachel's worst tormentor. And all the bullying (Slushy's, dumpster tosses, insults and being pushed into lockers) were had left major cracks. There is only so much a person can take before they completely fall apart.

Today marks 1 month of her being emancipated. Rachel walks through the school doors and down the hall to her locker, where she is met with the first slushy facial of the day. She's about to turn to her locker to get her slushy kit but before she has can move the jocks and cheerios give her a full blown slushy bath with 12 more icy hits. The whole hallway become silent, the laughing bystanders stop laughing for they know this has gone too far, yet no one moves to help her.

"Good Morning Ru Paul. Why don't you just run along and not show your face here again. You are such a loser. This is just a taste of what your remaining years here at WMHS will be like." Remarked Quinn Fabray (who has regained he Head cheerio position and is once again the HBIC) and they all walk away laughing and high-fiving each other.

The rest of the student body watch as Rachel gathers her things quietly and makes her way out of the school. She walks to the parking lot, gets in her car and heads home. Once home she goes to the bathroom to shower and get the slushy off of her. Once she has showered he looks at herself in the mirror for a long time "It's time for a change" she says to herself "A fresh start, maybe I will take Quinn's advice and leave."

She walks to the closet and changes into something that the real Rachel would wear. She sits down on her study desk and opens her laptop and does some research. After a few hours pass she knows what to do. She makes some calls and makes arrangements for her plan. She checks the time and see's that its 3pm glee will start in 30mins. She gets up and leaves the house with a few envelops in her hand.

Once she parks her car in the parking lot she waits for the bell to ring so she can go to the choir room. She takes her time because she doesn't want to be early like she usually is. First she has a few things to do before going to glee though so she decides to do that.

When she arrives everyone is there including Mr. Shue and they all quiet down and turn to watch her walk through the doors of the choir room.

"Rachel you're late. As the Glee clubs captain you need to show more initiative. Please take a seat and make sure this doesn't happen again!" Mr. Shue exclaims

"I apologize Mr. Shue. It won't happen again I promise" she says quietly.

As she makes her way to the seat Quinn opens her mouth and says

"Please Man-Hands is just looking for new ways to gain attention."

"Yeah, why don't you just give it up already Treasure Trail! Its time you realize that we ALL just PRETEND to like you." Santana sneers while the rest of the club laughs.

"Not even you mother wanted you. She chose my baby over you. You just a freak and a loser its time you understand that Troll!" adds Quinn and laughs but the stops when she sees the rest of the club dint laugh along and are watching Rachel with baited breaths. Then Quinn and Santana see it, the way Rachel is shaking and realizes that she crossed the line with that comment. Everyone knows that.

Rachel is shaking with rage she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. This was the last straw. This removes all doubts and cements her plan.

She slowly opens her eyes after a minute and looks straight at Quinn. There is pin drop silence but when Quinn looks in Rachel's eyes she gasps at the sight. Not only her but every one gasps at the fire, rage, pain and hurt that is displayed. Not only that but the color of her eyes is not the warm brown they knew it's was…the darkest blue eye that they have ever seen. Which was weird because her eyes should be brown not blue 'What the Hell" everyone thought.

"Thank you Quinn for reminding." Say says in the calmest most controlled voice anyone has ever heard from her and this frightens everyone in the room. Rachel looks around the room like she's looking at it for the last time. She then walks to Mr. Shue and hands him an envelope.

"What's this Rachel?" he asks

"You will know soon enough" she replies "but before you read it, I would like to say a few words." Again her voice is eerie calm that send shivers or fear down everyone's spine.

"The last year I have been hear has been a learning experience for me. You all have helped shape me to become what I am. For that I thank all of you." Say takes a breath and continues in the same calm voice "you all were right. I am unwanted and unlovable and you all helped me realize just what and who I am. My fathers' left me to live alone when I was twelve and I never heard from them until a month ago when they sent me my emancipation papers. My birth mother chose Quinn's baby over me, I have no friends, I have no one. So yes you were and are all correct. So thank you. And for what it's worth, I never pretended to care for you all. I actually DID care for all of you. But now I could care less." She pauses and thinks of her next words.

"The person you all came to know was never the real me but no one took the time to know the real me. I know you all are wondering what's up with my eyes. Well when you are hit with so many icy cold dyed drinks in the face and it hits your eyes, some damage is to be expected. What you are seeing now is my real eyes the brown one was just my protective lenses. Anyway i have no time left I have nothing left to give any of you. My time has come and Quinn I am taking the advice you gave me this morning when you and you jock & cheerio friends bathed me in a shower of 13 slushy's. Goodbye everyone." And with that she turns and leaves the choir room.

Everyone is shocked and confused as to what just happened. They expected a full on diva fit. But this was not a diva fit. This was something that they never dreamed of.

Puck was the one to break the silence "What advice is she talking about Quinn? He asked in a voice so cold that it rivaled the tone that Rachel has used a few minutes ago

"i..I .. uh.." Quinn stuttered try to find her voice then clearing her throat said "I just told her what everyone wants."

"And what would that be Quinn?" Puck asked coldly

Quinn looked at him with slight fear in her eyes and said "After the slushy bath I told her she should just… "She drifted off not able to complete her sentence as she was cut off by another voice

"That she should just run along and not show your face here again. That she was such a loser. That the slushy bath she got was just a taste of what her remaining years here at WMHS would be like." Said the voice of the new person in the room. "Isn't that right Q?"

Everyone in the room were just stunned and shocked and confused not knowing what to do or say. The appearance of and the steely cold voice and furry filled eyes of Sue Sylvester was not what anyone knew what to make of.

"You said all that this morning in the crowded hall way then you go and make a comment about her mother and your baby? Who do you think you are? What right do you have to say those things to my GOD DAUGHTER, to My NIECE?!" Sue Yelled. The entire room was fill with pin drop silence and everyone was shaking in fear. Sue continued

"Because of you MY NIECE has Transferred to a different school not only that but to a completely different state. And I will never see her again and that all because of YOU. ALL OF YOU!"

Sue took a breath and said in a calmer voice similar to Rachel's

"You all will pay dearly for this. The games that we have been playing is over now I am going to show you what the real Sue can do. I will destroy all of you not just in school but your entire life. And that goes for you to William you had a BIG part in this. Instead of being a teacher a coach a mentor a father figure you joined in on the ragging and bullying you never stood up for her yet you yelled at her for defending herself and you defended the people that hurt her. She was putting up a façade she had built up walls. She lost so much and NONE of it was ever her fault." She takes another breaths

"You all saw what you wanted to and never gave her a chance. Has she ever besides correcting you about singing and dance insulted you all in any other way? Has she every physically hurt any of you? Has she ever emotionally hurt any of you? NO! But you all took every opportunity to put her down and break her. Tell me this How many times has she offered you all her friendship? How many times has she put herself at risk to help you people out? How many times has she offered you kind words and a shoulder to cry on when no one else did? Hmm? Tell me."

"You think about that. And while you're at it, think about what you will do with this lame excuse of a show choir." With that she walked out.

"I always wondered why I could never see Rachie's eyes!" Brittany say out of the blue breaking the silence and tension and everyone looks at her

"What do you mean B?" ask Santana

Brittany looks up with a sadness no one ever wanted to see in Brittany's eyes "We were best friends once. Rachie was like a sister to me when we were kids. We were neighbors and we had dance classes together since we were 5 years old. Some people burnt her house when she was 9 years old because her fathers were gay. So they had to move. I was so sad but at least I got to see her in dance class and school. Then we started high school and I met you and Quinn and you all made me join the cheerios. I still wanted her friendship but because of the two of you I couldn't. She said it was for the best at this way I would be protected and not stuck being a loser like her. I listened to her and you guys but I lost my sister and never got her back. She changed and became a fake. Her cloths she wore was only because it was cheap and easy to replace after the slushy attacks." Brittany was sobbing now and everyone else had tears in their eyes including Quinn and Santana and Mr. Shue.

Brittany continued "Now I lost her for real. I will never see her again. I lost my sister and I ..I.. I don't know what to do. What should I do?" She looked up at everyone so lost and sad

In a split second the sadness turned to anger and everyone was shocked to see it in Brittany's eyes as she said in pure rage her voice low and dripping with venom "You all did this! You caused her pain! You all think I am dumb and stupid…" she was cut off by Santana

"You're not stupid B" She said

"SHUT UP!" Brittany yells and everyone was shocked and gasped "YOU ALL treat me like I am dumb and stupid. The ONLY person that ever knew ME is gone and it because of ALL OF YOU! Did any of you know that I am in every AP class along with Rachel? That I have a GPA of 4.0? That I along with Rachel have already been accepted into 10 Top Universities with a full scholarship early?" She looked at all the shocked faces and laughed then continued "Yeah not one of you knew. Shocker right? We both already had grades and qualifications that automatically put us in graduating class. We were just delaying it so we could stick around and help you guys. To help Glee. Look what that gave us" she looked at everyone in the eye and shook her head "you guys think she was weak, but you are all wrong. Did any of you ever notice that whenever anyone ever said a mean word about me the next day that person was missing and never showed up for at least a week or month after? Santana did a crap imitation of protecting me. It was Rachel that beat them up so bad that they couldn't stand up or even wake up for days. Remember Jason Sheen 2 months ago, the Jock? He cornered me one day and started groping me and saying mean stuff. All Santana did was pull him off me, gave him a black eye, yelled in Spanish and slushied him a few times. But have any of you ever heard or seen from him again?"

Everyone looked at each other the back at Brittany and shook their heads in reply.

Brittany just laughed and said "that's because the ass in hospital and in a coma because Rachel kicked his ass good. Not only that, when Quinn was pregnant and dropped to the bottom Rachel broke bone of everyone who slushied Quinn or said anything about her. Yet she was the one YOU ALL hated."

Taking a breath she looked at everyone again and said the final words "for what its worth Quinn you should know that Rachel was in love with you. And now you will never see her again. Nor will any of ever see her again. Or ME for that matter. I am done with all of you. Good luck with winning competitions now guys!" with that Brittany walked out of the choir room and out of the school

Ok well that went longer then I thought. But it was just GLEE – dude I know.. don't worry next chapter has Greys and a few surprises.


	2. A Fresh Start - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _UPDATE! Ok so quick recap of the last chapter- So Rachel leaves glee and McKinley High for good._

 _Sue Sylvester Reveals to being the so called "DIVA's" Aunt/God Mother and has declared war -Wahhaaahaahahah Watch out N.D. you have crossed the line. - SHOCKER!_

 _and and and Brittany has also left as Rachel was once her best friend and also revealed that Rachel was in love with the Queen Bee / Ice Queen / HBIC Quinn Fabray - well that was random but ok._

 _Any who - what the hell will New Directions Do? What will Quinn Do? And where the hell has Rachel gone and will Brittany find her? Where will Brittany go? What happened that made Rachel's dads leave her - Hmmm - so many questions -_

 _Well stay tuned and you shall find out ;)_

Rachel walked out of William McKinley High School and took off to her new home. She has everything planned and sorted. As Brittany had said they both had grades and qualifications that granted them their High School Diplomas and Early admission {Full Scholarship} in to 10 Universities.

Now know that no one really knew who she truly was, everyone would assume she has gone to New York to pursue her Broadway Dreams. But in all honesty Broadway was never her dream. It was just a distraction so people didn't come to close to her, all part of her diva "Act". No Rachel has always had secret passion and dream, and that is to become a Doctor, a Surgeon. So she could help save lives. Music and acting where always just an exaggerated hobby.

So, because she has technically already graduated High School [before she left the school she picked up her Diploma from Figgins] she has decided to start Med School as one of the Universities she was aiming for accepted her. UWSM in Seattle.

After 2 days of being on the road she finally arrived in Seattle. She got out of her car and looked up at the house she was going to call home from now on. It was a 2 story house she had bought with the money that her fathers' left her. With 4 bedrooms (1 master bedroom with a in-suit bath) and 1 main bathroom, modern kitchen, living room, basement and laundry room and the house came with the furniture. She got her things from her car and went in to her new home.

The neighbor's had noticed that a new person has arrived in the vacant house next door.

Meredith and Amelia had just pulled into the driveway of the house and saw that they had a new neighbor and decided to go welcome them into the neighborhood. They both walked up to the front door of Rachel's house and Amelia rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opens and revealed a teenage girl who had a curious expression on her face.

"Hi I'm Meredith and this is Amelia. We are your neighbors." Meredith said with her hand held out

"Hello I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you guys" Rachel shook both their hands. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure it'll be nice to get to know our neighbor" Amelia replied

They all went in to the house and went to the kitchen and settled on to the bar stools while Rachel made coffee.

"I am sorry I just moved in so I still have to get some shopping done so all I have it coffee. I hope you don't mind?" Rachel said to them

"Yeah that's fine no problem" said Meredith

"So where are your parents I didn't see them with you in your car" asked Amelia

"Ah, that's because I don't have parents." Rachel told them.

"Don't have parents? What do you mean?" Meredith asked them added "sorry I don't mean to pry just…" she trailed off when Rachel held up a hand to stop her.

"It's alright Meredith, I don't mind" Rachel said with a half-smile.

"my fathers' – yes I had 2 gay dads – they left me a long time ago and I never heard from them in years but just last month when I turned 16 they sent me emancipation papers to set me free from them or them from me ..whatever. So yes I don't have parents. They left me with a hell lot of money and I moved here from Ohio for a fresh start so I used some of the money and bought this place." Rachel told them

"wow. Sorry to say but they a total douche-bags" Amelia said

Rachel laughed "yes yes they are. But I am fine. I have been living by myself since I was 12, so its no big deal."

"SINCE YOU WERE 12!?" Meredith exclaimed "That's just ridiculous!"

"Yeah that's …wow.. I don't know what to say" Amelia added

Rachel set 2 mugs of coffee on the counter for them and made one for herself

"Yeah well, there isn't much to say really. I am used to being alone."

"so will you be starting school here or something?" Meredith asked

"Yup, I start next week at UWSM" stated Rachel casually

Both Meredith's and Amelia's Eyes bugged out and the coffee that they sipped came fly out of their mouths. And Rachel couldn't stop the laughter the bubble out of her by their reactions.

"Did you just say that you will be starting at University of Washington School of Medicine!?" Amelia exclaimed and Rachel just nodded her response

"What … How..?" Meredith tried asking

"I had grades and qualifications that gave me a high school graduate diploma early and I have been accepted into 10 different Universities across USA with early admission and full scholarship. So I left high school and took up med school. I have always wanted to be a Surgeon." Rachel said calmly. She should have been wary about sharing personal things to total strangers but there was something about this Amelia person that made her trust her.

This was the same with Amelia. She felt a sort of connection with Rachel but she couldn't describe it. She felt a rush of love and protection towards Rachel and this confused her.

"Man. You are must be some sort of genius" Amelia whistled and Meredith nodded her agreement

"No. Not a genius just ambitious and dedicated to achieving my goals." Rachel replied with a half-smile

"You know it's weird" Rachel said and saw looks of confusion from her neighbors "I don't really like talking about all this but for some reason I feel I can trust you" she said looking straight into Amelia's eyes. "It's your eyes" she muttered under her breath but the other two heard it.

"Hmm yeah you can trust us. And know that if you need anything, even just to talk we are here." Amelia said and Meredith nodded.

"if you don't mind me asking. You said you had 2 dads but what about your mother? And do you know why your dads abandoned you?" Meredith ask cautiously not wanting to upset the girl she added quickly "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, I am sorry if I upset you."

Rachel laughed and then gave them both a small smile. "It's not a problem. But I will wait in telling you all of that drama. Maybe you guys could come over for dinner tonight? I have to go shopping and setup this place first and I need a shower too as I only just got here." Rachel said with a smile.

Amelia laughed so did Meredith and Rachel asked "Why are you both laughing?"

"Coz that's the most polite way that we have ever been kicked out" Meredith kept laughing

"Oh! Ha... well I do need to do those things but if you want to stay then I have no issues. Besides I would need help finding my way around as I have never been in Seattle before." Rachel replied chuckling softly.

"Well in that case I am stay right here" Amelia said with mischief written all over her face.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I have run next door and check on my husband and kids then I will be back." Meredith informed them as she walked out of the front door.

"See ya soon" both Rachel and Amelia said at the same time

"Ok so I will just go have a shower a I will be back down" Rachel told Amelia

"Ok I will just be here having another coffee" Amelia replied with a smile

Rachel walked of the kitchen and in to her bedroom. She got out of her cloths and entered the bathroom. She had forgotten that her new room wasn't soundproof and that she had left the door to her bedroom open.

Once she got into the shower she started singing "Titanium".

 **You shout it out,**  
 **But I can't hear a word you say**  
 **I'm talking loud, not saying much**  
 **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**  
 **You shoot me down, but I get up**

Down stairs Amelia hears the sound of singing and the voice is entrancing. She follows the voice straight to Rachel's bedroom

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**

The voice send goosebumps all over Amelia's body and shivers down Amelia's spine. She is stood rooted in the middle of Rachel's bedroom still in a trance of the most beautiful voice she has ever heard. Just then Meredith and her husband also walk into the room, also in a trance and feeling the same way as Amelia. No one say anything, they just stand there and listen.

 **Cut me down**  
 **But it's you who'll have further to fall**  
 **Ghost town and haunted love**  
 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**  
 **I'm talking loud not saying much**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **Ricochet, you take your aim**  
 **Fire away, fire away**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**

Rachel gets out of the shower still unaware of the audience she has in the middle of her bedroom. She continues the last few lines as she puts on a robe and walks to the bathroom coming face-to-face with three faces that have jaws dropped and wonder and awe in their eyes.

 **Stone-heart, machine gun**  
 **Firing at the ones who run**  
 **Stone heart loves bulletproof glass**

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
 **I am titanium**  
 **I am titanium**

 _Note: That's it for now. I promises to update soon._

 _And I have a few revelations which will be in the next chapter ;)_

 _R &R would be much appreciated. _

_PS. For those waiting on an update for my other fanfic then you only have 2 more days to wait as I am almost done with the next chapter for it._

 _Thank you_


	3. A Fresh Start - Chapter 3

Chapter3

Sorry this took long.

Rachel took in the sight before her. Three people were stood in the middle of her bedroom with slack jaws and stunned faces. Rachel would have laughed at the look on their faces if it wasn't the fact that she was wearing nothing but a bath robe and that there was (Besides the 2 ladies) a man, who was a complete stranger with them and also this was kind of awkward.

Rachel cleared her throat and said jokingly "I would close my mouth if I were you. Don't want to catch flies now would we!"

At this the other three shook of the trance they were in. Amelia spoke first "Kid you've got some pipes!" she exclaimed with a huge smile

"Thanks you" Rachel said quietly looking at the hardwood flooring of her bedroom while blushing. Sure she knew she had a good voice but it was new for her to receive compliments of any kind.

"Your voice is amazing Rachel. Are you sure you want to be a surgeon? I mean with a vice like that you could be like the next Kelly Clarkson or something!" Meredith was fan girling a bit

"Um…thanks. And yes I still want to be a surgeon. Saving lives is my passion and singing is just a hobby I picked up." Rachel said blushing even more now. Also feeling kind of awkward as the guy was still staring at her. Though she felt as though she knew him yet she was sure they had never met before.

"Oh by the way this is my husband and a brain surgeon Derek. And Derek this is Rachel." Meredith said noticing the awkwardness now.

"Rachel" Derek said finally after a few minutes holding out his hand for her to shake "Nice to meet you. You have an amazing voice"

Shaking his hand Rachel replied "Thank you. And it's nice to meet you as well." Rachel looked around awkwardly the cleared her throat and said "Well this is awkward. Umm would it be possible for ya'll to shoo outta my room so I could you know… wear some cloths" Rachel gesture towards her body and the made a shooing motion at the still slightly stunned people.

"Right yeah of course" all three replied and rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room. Where the 2 ladies gushed over how beautiful Rachel's voice was. Derek however was lost in his own thoughts of how familiar Rachel looked. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Meredith addressed him. He look at her and she continued to tell him what they had found out about Rachel when they first came there. But before he could give a response Rachel walked in.

"Hey guys. So who's up for helping me with shopping?" Rachel asked giving them all a charming smile.

Derek was mesmerised by Rachel's smile and gave a charming smile of his own which strikingly resembled Rachel's "We all would love to go with you!" he exclaimed

"Awesome so let's hit the road. Um... here one of you drive my car coz I have no clue where to go so this way I can learn the place" Rachel said while holding out her car keys.

Derek took the car keys and asked "So what's on the list for this shopping trip?"

"I am not much of a shopper so this won't take that long. I just need to go to get a new bed set and i need to go to a hardware store and the last would be grocery shopping as my kitchen is bare." Rachel said with a smile.

"OK um… why would you need to go to a hardware store?" Amelia asked

"I learnt how to do plumbing and household maintenance by the time I was 13 and I also learned how to build stuff so I like to keep the tools in case I need to use it." Rachel said with a shrug and walked towards the door. The rest shook their heads in disbelief and followed her to the car and Derek drove them to the mall.

Once there they helped her find a nice bed set, which would be delivered the next day, then they went in the hardware store and got all the tools that Rachel thought she may need in case of a maintenance emergency. They then went to the grocery store and Rachel bought and stocked things to last her at least a month.

Once that was done they all went back to Rachel's house and she put everything away with the help of the other 3. Then she set about preparing dinner. She figured that Meredith, Amelia and Derek have been really kind and she feels comfortable and strangely trusting towards them that she wants to thank them for their kindness by preparing something nice.

She told the other three to just relax and if Meredith wanted to bring her 2 Kids over as well. Meredith excused herself and went to her house next door and got her kids from one of her house mates and came back with the kids to Rachel's.

Meredith set the kids down to play. Rachel had brought out a box of toys for them. "I don't have much because I was never actually allowed to play toys to often as a kid but I have a few things that my parents did give me to play on rear occasions so I hope its ok for Zola and Bailey." She said

"It's fine really. Just leave it on the floor and they will make full use of it." Amelia said.

"Ok. Now I am going to cook while you guys relax." Rachel said smiling

Meredith, Amelia and Derek set on the bar stools by the kitchen counter and watched Rachel cook in amazement. Now Amelia being the only one out of the three who knew how to cook was able to make out a few things Rachel was preparing, the other two just watched on.

Once the food was cooked all four of them helped set the table.

"Ok guy so I din't know what you guys like so I made some things just to say thank you for today." Rachel said

"This all looks delicious Rachel" Meredith said

"Yeah it all smells divine" Derek add

"Care to tell us what this all is" Meredith asked

"Well this is White Cheese Chicken Lasagne, Sour Cream and Chive Mashed Potatoes, Roasted Vegetables" Rachel started then she walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later "And this is a 1976-domaine-leroy-clos-de-vougeot-grand-cru-cote-de-nuits-france. Now before you ask, yes when my dad's left me they left all there alcohol in the house and when I moved here I brought whatever was there with me. So with that said, let's eat."

"Wait you can't drink!" Amelia exclaimed "You're 16!"

"Hmm see I have been living alone four 4 years and my father's abandoning me wasn't the only thing that broke me. I have drank before and legally I can do whatever I want. But I will tell you all the things that has left me broken later but before that dig in and enjoy the meal."

They all ate and made light small talk. Rachel got to know about what the three doctors do and here they work and also found out about all their friends. Rachel was charmed by all that she was learning and couldn't stop laughing at some of the thing she learned about these three doctors and their friends at the hospital.

After Dinner everything was cleared and they all set in the living room.

"Kid that was a delicious meal you made. I am stuffed." Amelia said while relaxing on the couch.

"Yeah is was a really amazing dinner." Meredith added

"Yeah I only know two other people who can cook like that and aren't profession chefs. And that's Amelia and our friend Dr. Robbins." Derek said.

Rachel just smiled her charming smile at them while playing with Zola and said quietly with a blush "Thanks. It was nothing. I just wanted to tank you guys for today." She shrugged.

Rachel cleared her throat after a beat of silence and started. "Ok so. Before I tell you about all my crazy, I need to let you know that I am not telling you this to gain sympathy of pity and all that. For some odd reason I feel safe and trusting towards you guys. So I will tell you about my crazy now." She took a deep calming breath and told them about her life. The bullying at school, the best friend she lost, the façade she put up. The torment and hurtful comments and nick names everything. She paused and took another deep breath and looked at the faces of the three people she met today. What she saw shocked her. She thought she'd see disgust for her and pity but what she saw instead was anger filled sorrow for her. So she continued. " when I was 11 I was in a car accident and had lost a lot of blood and had internal bleeding. By the time I reached the hospital I was unconscious and had coded twice. I was taken to surgery and was in there for 10 hours. The hospital didn't have enough O- and they dint have my blood type either coz its rear. And so they asked my fathers' and they ran the test and it came to be known that neither of them were my biological fathers' which was a shock coz we all thought that one of them were. After that somehow they managed to get me blood and I was I coma for 2 weeks. I stayed in hospital for a month then went home. My father's became more distant then they already were and finally they told me that they couldn't and didn't want to be my father's anymore coz I wasn't theirs in the first place. So they left and never came back." She paused again and continued. "I met my biological mother last year. But again she said she wanted a family with a dog a house and a baby. She said I wasn't the baby she left years ago and she didn't want me. Instead she adopted the baby that my biggest tormentor gave birth to. And now she has her family. 2 days ago. I walked in to school and was greeted with a 13 cup slushy bath and was told by the girl whose baby was adopted by my biological mother that I should just leave because I am a loser and no one wants me. After that I left the school went home showered and changed and decided it was time I took Quinn's advice and should leave and get a fresh start. So I made calls and arrangements and by the time everything was sorted for my move here, it was time for Glee club and that was my last stop before my new life was to begin." She took a breath and retold the event that transpired in the choir room. "So yeah that's all of my crazy. That's what brought me here. I drove for 2 days and now I am here."

She looked at the kids instead of the three adults in the room. She was scared that they would judge her and leave her like everyone else in her life. But was surprised when she felt herself being pulled in to a hug by two strong arms. She felt a strange sense of comfort and safety in those arms and then she felt two other bodies pull her in and she found herself in a group hug. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the tears on her lips.

After a 10 minutes they all let go and set down. And a few minutes of silence later Derek spoke:

"We know that you just met us. But you have us now and we won't ever leave you."

"We are here for you now and always." Meredith added

"Kid you aren't alone anymore. And if anyone hurts you again we are all doctors and know ho to hide the bodies." Amelia add with a wink. Which got everyone laughing.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate it" Rachel said. Smiling a small smile.

They set in silence a bit longer till Derek broke the silence again.

"This will be a weird question but I need to know. Because from the moment I heard your voice and saw you I felt like I know you. Please don't freak out but this is important. Please tell me your mother's name?" This caught everyone's attention.

Rachel looked him in the eyes and saw the desperation and hope shining through and instantly knew why the answer was important. And readied herself. She looked at Amelia and saw the same thing in her eyes which solidified her initial thoughts. Then she looked at Meredith and saw that she knew as well she had hope and curiosity in her eyes.

She took a breath and gave the answer. Knowing it was going to change her life along with the people that were looking at her. She closed her eyes and said "Shelby Corcoran"

She heard three gasps, and she open her eyes. And look at the three faces in front of her all that had tears in their eyes.

"I am your daughter, aren't I?" she asked Derek calmly.

"I think…I think…Yes yes… you might be my daughter. OH MY GOD! i… Rachel you you might be my daughter!" Derek was smiling and crying at the same time.

"OH GOD! Rachel… I never thought… that's why I felt connected to you…You you are my niece. OH MY GOD!" Amelia exclaimed …

Derek rush forward and pulled her in to tight hug and look at Meredith.

"I found my Daughter Mer. I found her…!" Derek said emotionally

Amelia pulled Rachel away from Derek and looked her u and down and pulled her in her arms and said "God I thought we won't ever find you." She was sobbing and holding her so tight that Rachel was having a hard time breathing.

"Guys give the girl room to breathe." Meredith said laughing.

 _Ok well that's was ….. delayed but yeah more to come._

 _R &R please _


	4. A Fresh Start - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia let go of Rachel and Meredith instantly pulled her for a hug. After a few minutes they all settled down.

"So you knew Shelby?" Rachel asked Derek

"Yes. I met her while I was in a conference in New York. My marriage with my first wife was not working and I was not myself. I was in a bar and Shelby was singing there as it was some open mic night or something. After she performed she came up to the bar for drinks and I complimented her singing. From there we got talking, one thing led to another and we ended up in her hotel room. After that I never saw her again until 2 months later she came into the hospital I was working at and I found out she was 2 months pregnant. I confronted her and she said yes the baby was mine. I told her that I will take care of the child because I want to part of his/her life. At the time she agreed but a week later she disappeared and I never saw her or the baby again. I told my family about everything and since then we searched everywhere for her but were never able to find her."

Rachel drew a long calming breath. This was all so overwhelming for her.

"I told you what happened between Shelby and my self. I don't know where she is now either. But umm… I think I would like to cut this night short. It's been a long day an and overwhelming one to. We can pick up our discussion tomorrow. And decide what we do from here moving forward." Rachel said

"I think you are right. Let's all go and sleep so we are rested. But one thing I will tell you Rachel before we go to sleep. I want to be part of your life. You are my daughter and I won't let you go not now not ever." Derek said as he got up and hugged Rachel again while moving towards the front door

Everyone left and slept in their homes. Rachel's head was spinning with thoughts of what all has happened in less the 4 days. After what felt like hours she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up to her alarm at 6am and continued her usual morning routine (Including Vocal exercises).

Derek and Meredith and the kids came over at 8am and found Rachel in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and pancakes. They greeted each other with hugs and Rachel played got breakfast set for everyone and gave Zola and Bailey her special hot chocolate.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared they all went to the living room and set down to discuss things while the kids played with Rachel's old toys.

"Ok look I am excited that I have met you guys but I need to be sure that this is real. I have faced to much rejection in my life already and I can't take any more. So I was thinking we could have a DNA test done? Just for my peace of mind?" Rachel started

Derek and Meredith looked at each other than just smiled at Rachel.

"Of course. We will do anything you want Rachel. Just so you know we won't leave you like the other people have no matter what." Derek said. "And Rachel when the DNA tests are done, we would like you to meet your new family, our family, please?" Derek asked

"I would love to. And maybe later on you could meet the two most important people in my life. My Best friend that I lost Britany and my Aunt Sue." Rachel said "Speaking of I need to call them. But I will do that once we get everything else done."

"Yes! Let's head to the hospital and let's do this I want to introduce my daughter to everyone!" Meredith exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly while Rachel and Derek looked at her with the same amused expression that would no doubt in anyone's mind that they are father and daughter. And Meredith pointed this out to both of them.

30 minutes later they were in an examination room at the hospital and had sent the blood work to the lab. They then headed to Derek's office and called Amelia to join them. Now all 4 of them were waiting for the intern to bring the results back. About 20 mints later the results were in Meredith's hand and she read over it twice and beamed a happy smile to everyone in the room and passed the results to Derek who had tears in his eyes and when Rachel read over the results she also had tears in her eyes as did Amelia. It was confirmed. She was Derek's daughter. They all shared hugs.

"I know that you are emancipated but Rachel, if it is possible would you be willing to let us officially adopt you?" Derek asked and Amelia and Meredith held their breaths to wait for Rachel's response

"Yes. I would love for you to official adopt me. Only if it would be ok with Meredith?" Rachel gave a nervous response

"Are you kidding? I am overjoyed by this! I can't wait to tell people that you are my daughter!" Meredith said and pulled her in for a hug.

"And I can't wait to off my niece!" Amelia added.

"Well then we have some phone calls to make." Derek said

And with that he pulled out his phone and called his mother.

 _Dianna Shepherd: Hello?_

 _Derek: Mom?_

 _Dianna Shepherd: yes son how are you?_

 _Derek: Mom I am great. Just I feel amazing._

 _Dianna Shepherd: Ok would you like to tell me what has you feeling amazing_

 _Derek: Mom…I..i found Rachel_

 _Dianna Shepherd: Rachel? Who …?_

 _Derek: your oldest grandchild. She is here with me. We ran a DNA Test and everything. Mom my daughter. I have my daughter._

 _Dianna Shepherd: oh my god.. son I will be there on the first possible flight. I cant believe this. Have you told your sisters?_

 _Derek: Amelia knows she met her first. I called you as soon as we got the DNA results Amelia is on the phone with Nancy and Katlyn and Meredith is on the phone with Liz. I gotta go I will see you soon mom_

 _Dianna Shepherd: see you soon son._

Derek hung up the phone and so did Amelia and Meredith.

"Mom is on her way on the first flight" Derek announced

"So are Nancy and Katlyn" Amelia said

"And Liz too" Meredith said.

"Well I am gonna make my call now. But I will warn you all. My Aunt Sue is a force to be reckoned with. She will have words for you all. Strong words." Rachel said

"Bring it! You're my niece." Amelia said proudly

Rachel called sue and put the phone on speaker

 _Sue: Hello_

 _Rachel: Aunt Sue it's me Rachel_

 _Sue: Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried I have been little girl._

 _Rachel: Yes I know aunt sue but I am ok. I am in Seattle now permanently. And I have news for you._

 _Sue: the hell are you doing in Seattle?_

 _Rachel: I accepted the Med school scholarship_

 _Sue: I am proud of you kid. Now what's the news?_

 _So Rachel told her everything_

 _Sue: I am on my way I will speak to them when I get there. Have you called Britany?_

 _Rachel: I haven't but I will after this_

 _Sue: You do that and take care until I reach there._

 _Rachel: will do_

 _She hung up and called Britany with her phone on speaker_

 _Britany: hello?_

 _Rachel: brit-brit?_

 _Britany: Rachy_

 _Rachel: Yeah it's me. How are you?_

 _Britany: Rachy where are you please please tell me where are you?_

 _And Rachel told her everything_

 _Britany: I am on my way with Aunt Sue_

 _Rachel: okay see you soon_

With that the calls ended.

"Well it seems we have a family reunion of sorts to prepare for" Amelia chirped clapping her hands

 _ **R &R Please. Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted something to be posted while I work on the next few chapters.**_

 _ **Next chapter will show what the glee club is up to and the Shepherds meet Rachel and one more surprise.**_

 _ **Any guesses?**_


	5. Author's Note

Hello Readers!

Guys I would like to apologize for the delay in updating my stories. I am so terribly sorry for not posting any updates for the past few months. I have a valid reason for not doing so and I hope you all can forgive me.

I was in a car accident and I was severely injured. I was in coma for 2 weeks than I had to go through physical therapy (which I am still going through) as I had injured both my legs and my left arm. I am still not fully healed physically but at least I can use my arms properly again.

I will try to post something soon. I am almost done with my 5th chapter of **A Fresh Start for the REAL Rachel** **.** But I would love for some ideas of for the next chapter of **If Only Someone took Notice – Tired Smile** I need ideas for a romantic date, something different from the cliché Dinner and movies and picnics. PM me with your ideas please.


	6. A Fresh Start - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon found Rachel bustling around her kitchen fixing up a monster meal for not only her Aunt Sue and Brittany but for the rest of the Shepherd clan as well. She had already setup all the rooms so it was ready for Sue and Brittany also for the Shepherds' since she figured if they accepted her, they could stay at her place instead of a hotel seeing as Meredith's house is full.

Once everything was ready she got in the car and headed to the airport…

 _Meanwhile….._

The Doctors all were at the hospital doing what they do best. Waiting for their shifts to be over so they could go pick up everyone and head to Rachel. All three doctors were wearing goofy grins all day and it was noticed by everyone. The sight was amusing to many of the hospital staff, yet no one knew why these three were smiling.

Once their shifts were over they headed to the airport to pick up the Shepherd women. Derek had just parked his car when he received text from Rachel saying that her aunt and best friend have arrived and are at her place and that everything is ready. Derek replays the message to Meredith and Amelia as they all get out of the car and head towards the waiting area for the soon to arrive Shepherd Ladies. Half an hour later all four women arrive and hug the three waiting doctors and after baggage claim they load the Van and make their way to Rachel.

"So tell me about Rachel? Derek's mom asked in excitement

"You'll get to meet her and see her for yourself once we get there. All I will say is that she is amazing." Derek said

Everyone one was lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to Rachel's house.

20mins later they arrived and got out of the car. And rang the doorbell. When the door opened. It was Brittany that stood before the Shepherds and she gave them all a wary smile and let them in.

"You must be the Shepherd's. Please come in."

They all entered and were greeted with a laughter from the kitchen. They all stood and watched as Rachel laughed heartily with a tall blond woman.

"Gosh I can't believe you did that Aunt Sue. Man I wish I were there. The look on their faces must have been priceless." Rachel said still laughing.

"I would have said more but I couldn't stand looking at their faces let alone stand in the same room as MR. Buttchin Gelboy and Miss Holier than thou. If I stayed there any longer that day someone would have a broken face after it met my fist." Sue replied

"Ha! Yeah I bet…"Rachel began to say but was cut off when someone clear their throat.

Rachel looked up and saw that the Shepherd clan were standing in the door way of the kitchen looking at her with tears in their eyes. She stood up slowly and approached them with a small smile. Unsure of what to do she stood in front of them. Suddenly she was pulled in to a bone crushing hug by Dianna.

After a few minutes the pulled apart.

"Look at you. You are so beautiful. You are definitely a Shepherd." Dianna said then she was pushed aside and Nancy Liz and Kathleen gave Rachel a group hug then let her go still to teary eyed to speak.

"Rachel, this is your nanna Dianna, and you aunts Nancy, Liz and Kathleen. And shepherds this is my oldest daughter Rachel." Derek introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you. And guys this is my Best friend Britney Pierce and my Aunt Sue Sylvester." Rachel introduced

When Dianna heard the later name her head snapped up and looked straight at the cheerleading coach. "No... Oh my god. Susan is that you?"

"It appears that things got a bit more exciting!" Sue said.

"Wait you know each other?" Rachel asked looking between sue and Dianna

"Yes Rachel. Sue is my sister! I haven't seen you in years Susan." Dianna said and both sisters gave each other a hug.

"Ok well Brit-brit let take everyone to the dining room and give Aunt Sue and Dianna a few minutes" Rachel said while ushering everyone to the dining room where she had set up a monster meal for this occasion.

And so the evening went on. Everyone was happy to have Rachel and now Sue back in their lives and they accepted Brittany to be part of their family as well.

After dinner they all retired to the living room and got comfortable where Rachel retold her story to the Shepherds again and this time with the help of Brittany and Sue telling their side. Leaving everyone in tears again.

It was decided that a lawyer will be contacted first thing the next morning and the adoption will be filed. At that decision Rachel made a request with a shy voice which made everyone's hearts swell with love and pride.

"I would like to ask if when this adoption goes through… um would would it be possible if… if I could get my name changed to Grey-Shepherd? It's alright if if it's not acceptable… I just wanted to ask…" she looked at the floor than unsure of what to do or say.

She was once again pulled into a bone crushing hug from both Derek and Meredith (who was crying she was soooo happy). After the let go Derek said "we would be honoured if you take our name"

"Yes there is no question about it you are our daughter and you will take our name." Meredith said smiling widely

"Well Rachel Amelia Grey-Shepherd sounds a million times better then Rachel Amelia Berry!" Brittany said

With that everyone in the room looked at Rachel stunned. "You middle name is Amelia?" Amelia asked

"Well yes it is. The berries told me that the name Rachel was a request from my biological mother and Aunt Sue gave me the name Amelia."

After that the night continued they all exchanged stories and had a good time. The family was happy and for once in Rachel's life she felt accepted like she belonged. Being surrounded by these people she felt at home.

Brittany told everyone her plans she had also accepted the offer at UWMS as she had also gained a full ride to the university with Rachel and was going to stay here in Seattle with her. Again this made everyone happy.

Sue explained that she had a few things to take care off before she made the move so it would take about 6 months before she permanently moved to Seattle.

It was decided that introducing Rachel to everyone at the hospital would be done once the adoption was official because they going to celebrate it in a big way. Everyone was happy with this. Liz, Nancy, Kathleen and Dianna were all thinking silently that they would like to move as well to be closer to their family. This they had to discuss with their spouses and each other later but for now they enjoyed getting to know Rachel. They all fall in love with the girl instantly and there was no doubt that she was a Shepherd. She had inherited the McDreaminess Meredith pointed out and everyone who knew what this meant burst out laughing leaving Rachel, Brittany and Sue looking at them in confusion. So Meredith explained further what it meant and how Derek got that nick name. Then Nancy said that Rachel also has Amelia's mischievous eyes. Which just made Amelia smile a smug smile that Rachel gave as well and everyone just laughed because it was like they were looking in the mirror with that expression.

The night went on filled with laughter and happiness. It was past 1am when they all decided to go to bed.

~~Time Jump~~

So the next 2 weeks went by pretty fast with everything going on with the Adoption and Brittany getting settled in. sue left for Lima a week later promising to call.

At the hospital, all the staff at the hospital were curious as to what was going on in the lives of Derek, Amelia and Meredith. They were acting all bright and shiny and sharing secretive smiles and looks and it was quite unnerving and all their friends were getting frustrated that they didn't know something and couldn't get either of the 3 to tell them. Alex, Christina and April knew it had something to do with the new neighbour as they noticed that all three (Derek, Meredith and Amelia) and the kids spent a lot of time at the neighbour's house.

And also the fact that all the other Shepherds where also in Seattle as well was making things more suspicious. But no one said anything they all decided to wait it out and see what happens.

On Friday Morning, 2 weeks after the arrival of the Shepherd ladies, Derek got a call from his lawyer and was given the news that the adoption had gone through and so has Rachel's name change. He was going to receive the official documents by the afternoon of the same day.

When he told Meredith and Amelia, the two ladies gave him a huge hug and both had tears in their eyes. They decided that they'd wait till they got the official documents before telling anyone.

Later that afternoon Derek received the papers and happily showed it to his wife and sister. Both started squealing like a teenager and jumping up and down in excitement. After a few minutes they all decided to knock off early and go see Rachel and the rest of the clan.

As soon as they entered the house Meredith and Amelia all but ran to the living room and pulled Rachel in to a bone crushing group hug. Leaving Rachel breathless and a bit confused. That evening they celebrated the adoption.

The weekend passed with merriment and joy for all the shepherds including Rachel and Britney

Now it was Monday and it was time for Rachel and Britney to meet the rest of the Hospital family. Derek had called for a staff meeting and everyone was curious to know what was happening.

Alex, Cristina, April, Arizona, Miranda, Teddy, Richard, Callie, Owen, Jackson and the rest were all there.

"Guys I know this is sudden but something happened the past month that has given us new meaning. I know you all have been curious so I won't delay the matter any further. We recently found out that my long lost daughter was alive and has move to Seattle just next door to us. We have been going through adoption which was finalised last Friday. So without further ado I would like to introduce you to Rachel Amelia Grey-Shephard"

When Rachel walked in the conference room door everyone was left speechless and jaws were dropped open. Coz hello she was flashing everyone her father's famous McDreamy smile and her aunts mischievous eyes.

"Hello everyone. I am Rachel. It's a please to meet all of you." Rachel said her voice firm yet soft.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good God. We have another McDreamy!!" Exclaimed Miranda and Teddy at the same time causing Everyone to burst out laughing. except Arizona. Slowly everyone introduced them selves to Rachel but Arizona kept silent. Rachel kept looking at her but Arizona just looked at the floor and stayed in the farthest corner of the room she kept trying to get her attention but even the brief eye contact was broken when Meredith called Brittany into the room and once again every one fell silent because the tall blonde blue eyed girl was a replica of someone in that room and this left everyone confused including the 3 (now 4) Shepherds who hadn't noticed the resemblance before. everyone was looking back and forth between the new blonde arrival and Arizona.

"hi guys. I am Brittany Pierce. Rachel ' s best friend." brittany said breaking the silence.

Arizona was getting uncomfortable with the stares she was feeling and the silence so she squared her shoulders and was the first one to approach Brittany and with a warm but slightly confused smile she extended her hand and greeted the blonde dancer. "Hello brittany. its a pleasure to meet you. and I hope both you and rachel get to spend some time with all of us we all would love to get to know you better."

"Oh that's great coz both of us would like that too. especially now that I think you are related to me somehow so I gotta find out how." Brittany said in her normal brittany way while pulling a stunned and struggling to breath Blonde doctor into a bone crushing hug making everyone smile in amusement at the look arizona has on her face.

"Brittany I think you need to let go of the doc before she passes out." Rachel said

"Oh sorry I dint mean to crush you. but I couldn't help myself you have a very calming and comforting aura and I was nervous and you just made my nervousness disappear." Brittany explained rambling

"uh..Thank you? and it's ok?" Arizona replied in a very confused tone making everyone snicker behind her.

Just then Arizona's and Teddy's pager beeped and they both excused themselves to attend to the 911 page.

(Arizona wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. She was dragged/forced to attend it by Teddy.)

Once they left the rest o the group introduced them selves to brittany and everyone chatted to the 2 teens. who both left most of the adults impressed with their academic info. everyone was invited to a shepherd family dinner to celebrate the new addition to not just the Grey-Shepherd family but the GSMH family as well.

As the doctors left to go attend to their jobs leaving only derek and meredith with the 2 girls, Brittany asked if they could help her with Finding out what the relation is between her and Arizona, as she explained why "I don't know guys but the moment I entered the room my eyes landed on her and instantly it was like a blanket of warmth and safety was thrown over me. I never felt that before. not even with my parents. its weird and I felt like I met her before like I have known her all my life, like I belong with her? I don't know. But this is honestly the first time I have met her."

"Actually, I felt the same warmth and safety from Arizona as well. For some reason she gave me the same feeling that I feel with Aunt Amelia and Aunt Nancy." Rachel added. Now this left everyone confused and in thought.

"Mom has never met Arizona. I think it's time that they met. don't you think Mer? Because if what Brittany and Rachel are saying is true then I think we are in for a big huge surprise that is about to shekels things up." Derek said while looking intensely at his wife.

This caused meredith to go into deep thought leaving the other 3 looking at her expectantly.

Meredith was thinking of the implications of what the girls where saying. Her and Arizona aren't close. Most recently there only interactions with each other have been painfully professional because of the things that were said in court a few months ago in regards to the custody battle for sofia between Callie and Arizona. Thinking about that is making her realize her mistake and the feeling of guilt hit her with so much force that is staggered and fell into the chair behind her. The fact that her statement and support of Callie helped Arizona lose Sofia is now causing her pain.

She didn't know she was crying until she felt someone wiping her eyes and two different hands holding each of hers.

"Mom what's wrong!!!? Why are you crying!!!? " Rachel asked in alarm

"I ... I ... need ...Arizona I need Arizona" Meredith stammered out. which cause everyone to be confused again especially Derek because he knew the strain and the walls between his wife and Arizona.


End file.
